


Massage session

by laraleroliro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleroliro/pseuds/laraleroliro
Summary: It had been a couple of days since Atsumu had started complaining about the cramps on his calves, and, as a matter of fact, Sakusa had noticed long before that how much he had been overworking himself in practice. But he knew better than to call his boyfriend out like that so, instead of bumping his own head against Atsumu's stubborn and proud one, he decided to let it slide and only do the best he could to help relieve his pain.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 326
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Massage session

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Sakuatsu Week 2020: Hands/Touch

"Omi-kun," Atsumu giggled. "It's cold!" He whined as he felt the massage oil touch his skin.  
"Stop complaining, Atsumu. There's nothing I can do about it," Sakusa replied with his usual deadpan on. "Now stay still."  
"Ughh, okay."  
It had been a couple of days since Atsumu had started complaining about the cramps on his calves, and, as a matter of fact, Sakusa had noticed long before that how much he had been overworking himself in practice. But he knew better than to call his boyfriend out like that so, instead of bumping his own head against Atsumu's stubborn and proud one, he decided to let it slide and only do the best he could to help relieve his pain.  
Sakusa wasn't renowned for his massage skills or anything, but he had figured he could look for some tutorials online and practice some moves on his body, to make sure they were satisfactory enough. He knew Atsumu would appreciate that.  
The lady on the video had gone off about the importance of the surrounding enviroment for several minutes, therefore Sakusa had made sure to prepare everything as neatly as possible. Scented candles, soft background music with no lyrics, dim lighting and fair bed sheets, it all checked. As a personal touch, he had added a warm bath to the night's schedule, knowing that Atsumu always felt more relaxed after some minutes in the bathtub.  
Atsumu had left the bathroom after 35 minutes in the bath, with a bathrobe wrapped loosely around his body and a towel on his hair. "You're all romantic today, Omi-omi. It's unlike you," he pointed out as Sakusa had taken his hand to lead him to their bedroom.  
"Is there a problem? I can drop it now if you want," Sakusa retorted, as sharply as ever. He had recalled the lady's instructions about not speaking unless necessary, and if so, doing it in a low, whispered voice shortly after.  
"Nope! I really like it, Omi-kun," he had closed his eyes when he smiled, tightened his grip around Sakusa's hand and stepped forward. "Shall we go?"  
Sakusa nodded in response, and then made his way to the bedroom with Atsumu on his heels. He had heard Atsumu gasping when they stepped into the room, and waited for another smart remark about his out of character efforts, but it never came.  
"Take the robe off and lay down on your stomach, in the middle of the bed," he thought his tone sounded appropriate now.  
"Okay," Atsumu had replied and followed his instructions. He lied naked on the bed, rested his arms close to his torso, and shifted his head to the left, lying on his right profile. Sakusa had kneelt between his boyfriend's ankles and thought everything seemed to have gone as expected thus far.  
But of course Atsumu's sensitiveness had to ruin it all.  
"It tickles, Omi," he whined between laughs.  
"Bear with it."  
"I- I can't!!" He was out of breath.  
"Goddammit, Atsumu. You're ruining the mood!" His voice went up, making Atsumu stop kicking the mattress under them on the fly.  
Atsumu picked on the hurt tone of his voice and turned to him. His heart heavy for spoiling Sakusa's plans. "I'm sorry," he said genuinely, "I'll stop, I promise. Ya go ahead," he carressed Sakusa's pouty face gently and then went back to his prior position.  
"Thank you. Now stay still."  
Atsumu nodded and Sakusa reached out for the bottle of oil again. It smelled like fresh herbs, and it really gave a chilly sensation against the skin. He placed his hands on Atsumu's calves again, and pressed them gently using his palms.  
Atsumu flinched slightly under his cool touch, avoiding sudden moves with all his might. His skin still felt hot from the bath, so when Sakusa touched him, he could feel the thermal shock travelling up his legs all the way to his spine. The circle moves his skinny but strong fingers made on his legs added up to it making him tickle, but he managed to put a stop to it holding his breath in for a few seconds.  
Now, the cold pressure he felt on his tired calves actually began to feel very nice, as Sakusa squeezed a different spot at a time with his mighty fingers, while smoothly sliding his hands up and down Atsumu's legs in coordinated moves. The skin that Sakusa touched stinged in coldness and, as though in response, the skin left untouched would heat up even more, creating a span of sensations that Atsumu would not really mind getting lost in.  
"Omi-kun," he called, drowsy. "That feels good."  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh-huh," it was almost a moan. "Yer hands are magical," he grinned as he said. Sakusa had been focusing exclusively on Atsumu's calves up to this point, but now thanks to his dozy calling in that sinful low voice of his, Sakusa's attention shifted to his face, stopping in the curves of his perfectly round buttocks in its way back down. His hands shortly followed suit, and Atsumu moaned again as he felt cold fingers burrying themselves on his butt, smearing oil all over it. He would be lying if he said he did not expect thing to turn out like this.  
"Omi-kun?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This ain't a massage session anymore, is it?" He giggled.  
"Did you prep yourself in the bath?" Sakusa leaned over his back to ask whispering to his ear. A finger already circling around his entrance.  
"Uh-huh," he said rolling his hips, placing his asshole in front of Sakusa's fingertip, invinting it to come in. His own dick was already hard pressing against the mattress.  
And so Sakusa confirmed Atsumu's thoughts just by sliding his finger inside, finding no resistance whatsoever due to the massage oil. Atsumu sang a delightful moan as he felt Sakusa enter him, and arched his back, jerking his ass up, to give Sakusa more space. "Another one", he demanded.  
Sakusa laughed. "Take it easy, Atsumu. We're trying to relax your muscles, not stress them."  
"I can take it. Come on, hurry up," and rolled his hips again, calling for Omi-kun.  
"If you say so," he nodded and pushed another finger in.  
Atsumu felt his insides burn up and cool down simultaneously, not bothering to wonder how that was even possible, and let the waves of heat and cold drag his hips up and down Sakusa's fingers, moaning shamelessly at every move.  
Sakusa allowed himself to admire Atsumu for a few minutes before speaking again. "This is too hard on your back, Tsum. Lie down on your side," he advised and did the same, spooning Atsumu from behind. Atsumu complied and went back to swinging his hips as soon as he was finished flipping over to his side. Like this, he could feel Sakusa's boner bulging against his ass, so he hurried to grab it between his fingers and play with it.  
"Atsumu..."  
"Omi-kun, don't get me wrong. Yer hands are magical and yer fingers feel great," he said laughing. "But I want yer dick."  
"You have no shame."  
"Yer the one that's been teasing me all night so don't blame it on me."  
"I'm not," he said as he took the condom off his sweatpants pocket.  
Atsumu moaned when he pulled his fingers from him, and almost yelled when he replaced them with his cock. He had his left hand on Atsumu's chest, supporting him on his side, and he could feel his shallow breathing and uneven heartbeat as he moaned endlessly. His entrance felt cold around Sakusa's hilt because of the oil his fingers had placed there before, but as his tip reached deeper inside of Atsumu, it began to feel hot again, and Sakusa could only thrust in and out, moving from one sensation and then to the other roughly, losing his mind between the two. He too started moaning on Atsumu's nape at some point, and now both of them resonated in a strange but sensual synch.  
Atsumu pressed his back against Sakusa's chest, glueing their bodies together, and reached for the hand on his chest. He intertwined their fingers and pushed their hands down to his butt, opening the way to the cumshot he was about to release.  
Sakusa could feel him twich and clench around him as he approached his climax; it was almost as if Atsumu was trying to pull out Sakusa's orgasm to match with his, which he succesfully managed to do.  
"Omi-kun," he grunted as he came on his own chest in three thick shots, feeling Sakusa throb inside of him while he filled the condom with his own load. "Omi-kun, oh my god," he squeezed Sakusa's hand on his ass. "That was the best sex we ever had," both of them panted like they had just played through a 50 second rally in a final match. "Thanks for doing all this for me. It was worth every second."  
Sakusa chuckled and pulled him to a gentle kiss. "Do you feel more relaxed now?"  
"Not at all," Atsumu smirked. "Shall we schedule another session for tomorrow?"  
"Will you behave yourself from the start?"  
"Oh, most definitely. I mean, if this is how we fuck with me ruining the mood, then..." he insinuated and then laughed the most beautiful laugh Sakusa had had the pleasure of witnessing.  
"So, same time tomorrow, sir?" Sakusa asked playfully, snuggling his face into the curve of Atsumu's neck and squeezing his buttcheeks.  
"Yes, please and thank you," he chuckled.  
"Now go wash yourself."  
"Yessir," he nodded and got up without letting go of Sakusa's hand. They stayed like that quietly for a few seconds, staring at each other. "Thank you, Omi-kun," Atsumu broke the silence tenderly, pulled Sakusa's hand close to his face and placed a soft kiss on it, then turned around and wandered off to the bath once more.


End file.
